


Revitalize

by HeavensSolace



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Maybe eventual smut?, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, coffee boy likes coffee, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensSolace/pseuds/HeavensSolace
Summary: During the fight against Lucifā (Lucilius), Sandalphon manages to cut free Lucifā's head from Lucifer;s boy, brining it back to the Grandcypher, where he manages to replace his lost mentor's head... But will this be enough to restore the former Supreme Primarch?  Or will he be lost forever from the skies.
Relationships: Lucifer & Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 4





	Revitalize

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at writing my first actual fanfic, and of course it had to be a fix-it of sorts for these two lovely boys. I'm fully open to suggestions, and this part is mostly just a recap with some added moments and such. Just setting the stage and all.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: So the idea for this has morphed some, so it will be edited here in the upcoming future!

The Sky Realm faced it’s worst fear this day. The once blue sky was bathed red as Pandemonium opened, the living primal beast breaking down to allow the grand finale planned by an Astral to awaken. The inhabitants of the Realm fought with the fallen angels who defended the last stand to destroy the world, the battle having lasted hours. With the fall of the Cherub, and Belial, the tide had turned for the fighters… Until they saw an object plummeting above the clouds. Within the falling primeval structure, another battle waged. One to end it all. It had been raging for hours, twelve black wings facing against the six of the Primarch’s wielded by the new Supreme Primarch.

A white plume was held by Lyria, a small girl with blue hair, who could control the primal beasts of nature created by the Astral they faced. The feather was the last marking of the old Supreme Primarch, whose body was now being used by the man trying to set Cataslims into action. The sound of magic clashing echoed through the hall, Sandaphalon, the Supreme Primarch of new clashing with the self proclaimed God, Lucifā. They were shoved away from one another, the powerful light of each’s call clashing. 

The panting Primarch growled, sneering at the resemblance this man shared to Lucifer, his mentor, and caretaker. It could not be helped, as Lucifā used his caretaker’s body for himself, the stitches where his neck met the stolen body pale against the grey skin. His eyes were cold, but alight with adrenaline, ready to clash again. He could continue for hours, his stolen power fueling him to greater heights. 

Sandaphalon couldn’t help but think back to when he had awoken after his own rampage… He had been within a cradle of the Archangels, awoken by Lyria, as well as her small dragon friend, and the Captain of the Skyfairing Crew who had stopped him before. He had heard the call of Lucifer, and followed it in a painful daze, only to find the floor covered in blood… The only remnants of his caretaker was his head. The words brought by the will of Lucifer’s soul echoed in his mind, “𝘐𝘧 𝘐 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵... 𝘐'𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘤𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶... 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘨𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘯…”

He snarled, the memory enough to drive him on. This was his duty, his final chance to provide Lucifer with his final request. Time was running short, however. As if sparked by his memory, the plume within the hands of Lyria bloomed with light. He could feel more memories calling to him, the days when he would wait in that shaded garden for his mentor to arrive after his meetings with the others. The days he shared coffee with him, and talked of matters that held no meaning. The memories come with the sense of peace, of knowing that things would be okay. It was accompanied by a deep longing… He wanted to see his mentor again.

As the light faded the crew watching the fight between grand powers gazed on in awe. “Colorful wings, pure white wings... Ten, eleven... twelve?” The light and timid voice of Lyria reached his ears, and he felt it now. Lucifer was here, lending some of his final strength to him. He would have to use this wisely. 

“I’m not sure what happened to myself… But I think it has something to do with your abilities, Lyria. Some interaction between you and this place allowed you to manifest that plume’s power in the same way you summon primals.” He gazed to her, a faint smile curbing the very edge of his thin lips. 

“The plume’s power?” She asked, gazing up to him.

“Lucifer’s power.”

“Sandalphon…” The grating voice of Lucifā called back his attention. “What a mismatched collection of borrowed plumage. Befitting of a spare Primarch.” He chuckled, a satisfied smirk upon his lips with a leisurely flap of his own wings, his shoulders rolling as he looked bored with this event. 

The Primarch growled as he stood up straight, facing his opponent without fear. “Whether this borrowed finery suits me or no. Be it spattered with mud or blood… I will protect these people.” He put his hand out to him in a challenge, determination coursing through his veins.

“You sound more like a Supreme Primarch, but no number of wings will make you my equal.” Lucifā continued to banter with the Supreme Primarch, throwing back the prophetic banter between them. In the end, it was Sandaphalon who snapped, the fight beginning again, this time the power radiating from the falling hall near overwhelming. 

With the final flourish over, Lucifā shook upon the floor of the plummeting hall, his breaths ragged as his body was battered by the assault from the new Supreme Primarch. The twelve mismatched wings imbued with the spirit of six others, triumphed over the twelve untouched by any love. The final move made by Sandaphalon was to remove the parasitic head of the Astral researcher, and free the body of his mentor. He watched as a rift opened in reality, pulling in the severed limb, along with a man who had somehow made his way into the hall to follow his master into the void.

Sandaphalon watched as a figure who resembled his beloved Lucifer waved to him, though they did not support his grand wings. He cradled the battered body of Lucifer, a breath leaving him as he felt the solid ground underfoot give way, the hall that had been Etemenanki vanished as it’s Speaker did as well. Falling with the body of his mentor in his arms, he accepted this to be his fate… He would plummet, his wings too tired to lift him from this decent. He closed his eyes, accepting now was the time to let them both fall to the depths of the skies. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as he was pulled from the sky, the Captain aboard the small airship known as the Nightcypher having come to save him… He was thankful, and crouched, protecting the body he held from the freezing winds. Once landed on the Grandcypher, the crew gathered around him, though he pushed his way through the crowd. He needed time alone.

Returning to the private room where he had left the head of his fallen mentor, he laid the body upon the bed. He left, taking the plume from Lyria, his white wings fading as Lucifer fought to hold on with the last bit of his magic. Finding string, and a needle, he began to stitch, grimacing at the sight. He was relieved his mentor could not feel the pain. When he was completed, he laid the plume across Lucifer’s chest, the wings upon his back almost gone.

Had he saved him in time?

Hours past, Sandaphalon not having left the side of his mentor, even if the other members of the crew had called out to him. He sighed, his body slumping as he held his hands to his face, his nails digging into his scalp as he ran them into his chocolate locks. “Lucifer… Please, awaken. The skies still need their Supreme Primarch, even if I have taken that roll… I do not know how to fulfill it.”

He felt himself beginning to break, the front he had spent years mending and building within his mind crumbling away as his shoulders shook, silent sobs leaving him. He had finally broken free from the confinements of his purgatory, in which he had spent 2000 years. He had loathed Lucifer, hated him, but he had long put the hate aside and just longed to see his face. He wanted to scream and yell at him, but he knew it was not Lucifer’s fault, as he had admitted to being blind to his internal feelings. The culprit behind the hate and lack of purpose was not Lucifer, but Lucifā, who had driven him to hate.

He put himself together, and went in search of Lyria. He found her in the galley, eating cookies fresh baked from the oven, the Captain nearby. “Greetings to you both…” He gazed down to his heeled boots, shifting his stance as the ragged fabric that hung around his legs fluttered. Lyria waved to him, the silent Captain nodding as he returned to watching the oven. “I was wondering if you could try helping Lucifer, Lyria.”

She gulped down the last of her cookie and jumped up, the little red dragon known as Vyrn rising from behind the counter. He was always following the Captain around, so Sandaphalon had expected his appearance. “Of course Lyria can give him a look! That’s what friends are for!”

The girl nodded in agreement, “Come on, let’s go see him.” She pulled Sandaphalon along by his sleeve, even though he had to give direction to the room he stayed within. She approached the body of the fallen primarch, then looked up to Sandaphalon, waiting for instruction or suggestion.

“Could you… Maybe try and replicate what happened before?” He gestured to the plume, frowning as he wished for something to be done… Anything. She turned and put her hands upon the plume, and the chest of Lucifer, her eyes closed as she called for him, called for his power, and imbued it with her own.

There was a stillness in the room, before there was a small glimmer of hope. A weak spark, a flash as the plume gave off a small glow, its final light. Lyria stepped back, the removal of her hands revealing the slow rise and fall of Lucifer’s chest. It was weak, but it was hope. “I could not get a response, but he tried to answer the call… I think I guided him back, but only time will tell.” She sighed, her whole body wilting. “I wish I could have done more to help.”

“This is help enough, thank you, Lyria.” He gave her a small smile, and sat at the foot of the bed, watching over the weakened body… He vowed to care for him until he awoke. He resided beside his bed, looking over the wounds as he placed ice upon the bruises, and cream upon the cuts. He was guilty to have caused so much damage to the body of the one he wished to care for, though it was a necessity of the time. 

Over the weeks, Sandaphalon barely left the room, watching the weak breathing of Lucifer strengthen, though it would falter at times. He whined, and sat with his head against the mattress, his legs sprawled out across the wooden floor of their small cabin. He sighed, the window that covered the entirety of the left wall providing the moonlight that lit the room. He could not hold on for longer, his boredom turning to sleep as he rested near his mentor.

He swore he had fallen asleep on the airship, but he awoke within… The shaded garden? Was this another memory of his from so long ago? He stood, and turned around and when he had completed a full circle, he let out a scream that rose from natural fear of seeing something that had not been there before. He stumbled back to be caught by the person who had appeared, his eyes widening. The man before him had soft, white hair, and stood half a foot taller than himself, his blue eyes soft, and approving.

“Lucifer..!”

The man before him laughed, helping to steady him before he gently pulled his hand away, with a fainting hesitation. “Yes… I have been awaiting you. I sense you nearby every day, but my attempts to reach out to you have been futile.” He hummed, his hands clasped behind his back as he stood at attention.

“Lyria called to you, and was able to guide you a short way. You have to keep following that lifeline.” He held a hand out to him. “But… While we can, let us enjoy that coffee you offered before. I will try and call to you every day.” He watched as Lucifer slowly took his hand.

“I would like that.” The feeling of their hands together was strange, Lucifer’s much larger, yet delicate. He led Sandalphon into the long forgotten garden, where a small white table made of metal was settled. The chairs were painted white as well, decorative, and made of fine wood. They sat across from one another, the trees within the garden supporting the beans needed to make the rich drink they would both be sharing. “I made some a while ago… Hoping you would come.”

“You did…?” Sandaphalon hummed, his eyes casting to the side as he did not know how to let this encounter transpire. He wished for this to feel normal, but guild, and the want to apologize was washing over his mind in waves. “Lucifer, I apologize. I sowed the seeds of rebellion and the cataclysms to follow, and yet still had the audacity to blame you, wallowing in my own self pain. I set the stage for many tragedies, and I feel as though words could never describe my regret.”

Lucifer paused as he tilted the pot filled with coffee back, his light gaze directed to the man across from him. “I should apologize as well. I was the one who ignored your own feelings of inferiority. It was me who did not notice in time, to aid you before those events came into being.”

“I must atone for my own sins, Lucifer. By acknowledging them, I will be able to fix them the best I can.” He gently took the decorative cup from him, holding it delicately within his hands. Sandaphalon took a sip, relishing the flavor he at first had hated, and lied about to the creator of the drink before him. A small laugh left him, which caught the attention of Lucifer.

“Why do you laugh now?” He hummed, “I understand that the world may never forgive you, Sandaphalon, and if they look upon you with hatred… Know you always have been, and always will be, my solace.”

He was struck by the words, his head raising more as he leaned back, taking a few deeper breaths to calm the quickening rate of them. “I will hold those words close to my heart.” He gulped, taking another sip of the warm drink. “I recalled the time you first had me try the drink you invented. I thought it was far too bitter, but I lied and said I enjoyed the drink so I would not disappoint you.”

Lucifer tilted his head, and then let out a small laugh, which caused Sandaphalon to flush. “I see. I am sorry my creation was not pleasurable to you then. Is it now?”

“Yes,” He muttered around the cup he was holding to his face, helping to hide his flustered appearance. “It is quite enjoyable now. My favorite beverage under the skies. Lucifer, as I am your solace, please, would you be my guiding light?”

“Of course I would be such a thing.” He nodded, his eyes closing as a smile fell over his face. They had just finished their cups when a calling was heard, Sandaphalon sitting up more.

“I think I have overstayed my welcome… I will call for you, Lucifer.” He stood, and held a hand out to him. Lucifer’s hand was gently placed on his own and he squeezed the others’ hand. “Do so, and I shall try and answer, my solace.”

With those parting words, Sandaphalon stepped back, awakening from the dream to the sight of Lyria and Vyrn leaning over him. “We thought you might not wake up!” Called the small floating dragon.

“Of course I would, Lizard.” He stood up, gazing back to Lucifer as he noticed his breathing had improved. There was a long way to go… But there was progress.


End file.
